Boy of Fire and Girl of Water
by StrangerPhoenix
Summary: Katara spends her time with her daughter and tells her a very interesting story of a man and woman who from different nations became one.


**The Wave of Our Fire**

**Characters: **Zuko and Katara

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Katara spends her time with her daughter and tells her a very interesting story of a man and woman who from different nations became one.

Eight years after the 100 years war, eight years since Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko along with their friends brought peace and prosperity back to the four nations. Eight years it has been and everyone was well. Yes, eight years it has been and eight years it has been since the world completely changed.

Katara, among her friends, had changed the most. She had gotten married not too long after the Great War; two years to be exact and a couple of years later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Kanna, after her grandmother. Katara was happy with her life and always happy to be with her daughter.

Katara was sitting in the garden admiring the beautiful trees and flower bushes that made the garden almost look unrealistic. She smiled until she heard the giggle that always warmed her heart. Kanna was four years old turning five in just a few months and she was already a talented bender. Katara looked at her daughter who was playing with the turtle ducks and smiled.

"Mama, mama, look!" Kanna shouted and giggled.

"Don't scare the turtleducks, Kanna," Katara laughed lightly, "Come here beautiful and sit with mama under this tree," she said.

Kanna laughed and ran towards her mom. Katara hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her forehead. She loved her daughter to no avail and would forever protect her against anything.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a story, please," Kanna said with a smile.

Katara laughed, "What story would you like?"

"The story you and papa used to tell me during bedtime."

"But you've heard that story a hundred, maybe a million times before," Katara said with a smile.

"But it's my favorite one."

Katara laughed before kissing her daughter's forehead again. "Lay down on me, my beauty, and mama will tell you about the boy of fire and girl of water's love."

**xX==========================Xx**

_Long ago during the days of the 100 year war, there two people; a boy of fire and a girl of water. The boy from the nation that wanted nothing but power and strength against all the other nations and the girl, a friend of the one person who would change the world completely; the avatar._

_The girl had sacrificed so much to travel with the avatar. She gave up her life in the south pole to protect her family and her tribe to help the avatar master the four elements; earth, fire, water, and air._

Katara looked down at her daughter who was now sucking her thumb. She smiled and continued her story.

_The boy of fire and the girl of water met countless times during her travels with the avatar. Sometimes their encounters were ruthless, sometimes she enjoyed them. The girl of water would never admit that she had a slight attraction to the boy of fire, because she knew their love was forbidden. But she didn't care. That girl knew that for some reason the boy shared the same attraction as she had for him._

_It was until the final days of the 100 year war that the boy of fire realized that his father, the Fire Lord who wanted to rule the entire world, was completely wrong about what he was about to do. He sought the avatar and his friends and asked for forgiveness with trade to teach the avatar firebending. The girl couldn't forgive him for what he had done countless times to them, but one day had changed it all._

"The boy took the girl to look for the guy who hurt her mama," Kanna smiled.

"Do you want me to finish the story?" Katara laughed.

"Yes!"

_The boy of fire made the girl of water realize that she didn't need revenge to know that her mother was still there with her. He knew that even if she wanted to harm the man that harmed her mother, he wasn't worth her revenge._

_Since that day, the girl of water fell harder for the boy of fire. He protected her from a lot after that, especially his sister._

_While the avatar battled his father, the boy of fire fought his crazed sister. He challenged his sister to shot lightning to him, but instead of aiming the lightning to him, his sister aimed it to the girl of water._

_The boy of fire jumped in front of the lightning for her. The girl of water stopped his sister before healing the boy of fire with her magic water. After that, the boy of fire pulled her down and kissed her._

"EWWWW!" Kanna said.

Katara laughed.

_Since then, the girl of water and the boy of fire stayed together, got married, had a beautiful child, and lived happily ever after._

Katara ended and looked at her already sleepy-eyed daughter.

"Mama," Kanna said sleepily.

"Yes baby?"

"You and daddy's story is always so beautiful."

Katara chuckled before picking up her beautiful daughter and walking towards the castle. Before she got out of the garden, her amazing husband was leaning casually on the pilar smiling at her.

"You told her that it was our story, didn't you?" Katara asked Zuko.

Zuko laughed, "Couldn't help it," he grabbed Kanna from his wife, "Our little firebender can convince us to do anything," he said as they walked to their daughter's room.

Katara laughed and kissed her husband's cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

Zuko smiled as they got to their daughter's room and placed Kanna in her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her softly before looking back at his wife. "Oh really?" Zuko said moving towards her in slow and swift movements.

Katara blushed, "Yes I do," she said.

Zuko wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her softly, "I love you too, my girl of water," he said.

"Show me how much you love me, my boy of fire," Katara said.

Zuko smirked before picking up his wife and taking her into their room to finish off where their story left off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **While I'm writing up the next chapters for "The Dragon Games," I decided to post this up. It's not a fancy one-shot, but it was pretty nice. Hope you guys liked it. Review please.


End file.
